


Small Moments

by TheChatotMaestro



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Airplanes, Drabbles, Gen, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sickfic, silly little viginettes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChatotMaestro/pseuds/TheChatotMaestro
Summary: Hikago drabble/oneshot book. Random topics, lots of Akihika. Infrequent updates.





	Small Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overheard while standing outside the not-quite-closed door to Shindou Hikaru's room in the hotel suite.

"..."

"Hey. That cold still kicking your ass?"  
"..."  
"Yeah, yeah, I know you can take care of yourself. I'm just checking in. You still running a temperature?"  
"..."  
"Mm, that sucks. At least it's lower than yesterday."  
"..."  
"Yeah, so does everyone else, haha. You won't believe the amount of times I've been asked 'Where's Touya-kun?'. Your fan club's out in full force today."  
"..."  
"It's not your fault. Don't be like that."  
"..."  
"Kurata-san? Oh, yeah, he's still a bit upset. I actually told him off for complaining this morning, you know."  
"..."  
"I don't care! He was acting like you chose to stay behind."  
"..."  
"I know, right? I almost thought I'd have to lock you in your own house to keep you there."  
"..."  
"Yeah, but your health is more important."  
"..."  
"Shut up."  
"..."  
"Bless you."  
"..."  
"Bless you again. You sure you're alright? Maybe you should go back to sleep. Talking so much can't be good for your throat, I don't want you to lose your voice."  
"..."  
"...mm, if you say so. Still not gonna stop me from worrying, though."  
"..."  
"Alright. Keep looking out for yourself, okay?"  
"..."  
"Laaater. You need rest."  
"..."  
"We can play as soon as I get back. I promise."  
"..."  
"Don't you dare. I'll hang up."  
"..."  
"Okay. I'll see you in a couple of days. Bye."


End file.
